Retando al Destino
by SilverNAD
Summary: Son tres historias de nuestro heroe, conectadas entre si. Jack sigue buscando una forma de regresar a su epoca y derrotar a Aku. Para eso se arriesga a enfrentarse al destino ¿Saldrá Victorioso? R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**Samurai Jack**_ no me pertenece, y este es solo un fic ordinario :3

...

_**Ella, La Aranea**_

** ...**

Era un día tranquilo de otoño, las hojas crujían debajo de sus sandalias de madera y el ambiente olía a corteza seca. Jack tembló ligeramente al pasar una fría brisa, y no se percato que, a pesar del soleado día, su aliento era visible.

Allí no había una presencia amistosa, pero el samurai no tenía conocimiento sobre esto. Se olvido del frío después de restregarse sus manos en su yukata para calentarlas, y siguió firme por su camino.

Finalmente, vio un claro en ese enorme bosque de robles color castaño que perdían rápidamente sus hojas.

En este lugar, había una hermosa mujer tocando una refinada y antigua melodía en un koto colocado delante de sus rodillas.

-Ya has llegado- Dice la mujer ansiosa mirando su koto como si estuviera hablándole -Espero que te quedes por un buen rato a escuchar, Samurai Jack-

-¿Cómo averiguaste mi nombre?- El samurai quedó helado ante la visión de ese koto. No había visto uno desde que era pequeño, solo las damas refinadas y las mujeres virtuosas lograban dominar semejante instrumento.

Las cuerdas comenzaron a vibrar bajo los dedos de esa extraña mujer y Jack no tardó en ponerse nervioso.

_¿Qué hacia allí sola en medio de un bosque?_

-El invierno está acercándose- Dice la mujer con voz cantarina –Y es una época difícil para mí-

-En estos lugares el invierno suele ser muy crudo- Comenta Jack algo incomodo. En esa escena, la extraña mujer parecía sobrar.

-Así es- La mujer sigue tocando y se corta uno de sus dedos. Jack hace un gesto de dolor al ver como continuaba con la composición, y una de las cuerdas del koto se manchaba con su sangre color carmín –Pero lo más complicado es encontrar comida para mis hijos-

-Son tiempos duros- Dice Jack con voz apagada.

-Es cierto, este es el único lugar donde puedo vivir- La mujer sonríe con algo de malicia –Mis hijos lo destetan, quieren irse lejos-

Jack asiente. No quería seguir con la charla pero no era educado irse si la melodía no había terminado. La mujer le sonríe con falsa dulzura y sigue tocando, otro de sus dedos se lastima y más cuerdas se tiñen de rojo.

-¿No tienes miedo?-

La mujer lo mira con duda.

Jack observó fijamente los oscuros ojos de aquella mujer y negó levemente. Había peligro inminente a su alrededor pero le resto importancia. Tenía la sensación de que ella sabía muchas cosas, era un extravagante ser que evocaba tiempos remotos. Aclara su garganta y escoge sus palabras con calma.

-Señora ¿Por casualidad conoce una forma de viajar al pasado?- Jack pregunta esto esperanzado.

-¿Pasado?- La mujer no deja de tocar y sonríe levemente –Hay muchas formas de viajar al pasado, conozco una particularmente difícil y otra extremadamente fácil-

-Necesito regresar a mi época- Corta molesto Jack ante la respuesta. Esa mujer se estaba burlando de su situación, lo sabía perfectamente.

-No, samurai- Dice con calma la mujer, dejando la pieza sin terminar –Tu no necesitas regresar a tu época, necesitas aprender y es por eso que no te dejan regresar-

-¿Qué?- Dice confundido el hombre. La mujer lo mira con un rostro hambriento.

-Solo digo la verdad a las presas que devorare- Esa extraña dama se levanta del suelo y comienza a elevarse cada vez más, Jack ve salir debajo de su hermoso kimono rojo unas patas peludas y articuladas. Eran ocho en total.

Era una araña, con un rostro de mujer. Era la más grande araña que Jack había visto en su vida.

-Es el "**_Destino_**"- Dice la araña con voz cantarina, mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos como la sangre –Ellas no te dejaran ir, aún no, manipularan tu meta y la alejaran de ti, hasta que seas un hombre sabio y comprendas la verdad de Aku-

-¿Quién eres realmente?- Dice en guardia Jack, colocando su mano en el mango de su espada.

-Yo soy una de las damas más antiguas de este mundo- Dice la araña mientras cientos de pequeñas arañas se lanzan sobre Jack –Y necesito alimentar a mis hijos ¿No crees que es suficiente información?-

El samurai perdió el interés en las palabras de la araña, y comenzó a destruir las pequeñas arañas que caían encima de sus ropas. Estaba llenando sus manos de un líquido verdoso que picaba su piel como si fuera un ácido suave.

-Jack, no te resistas- Dice la araña con voz melodiosa –El conocimiento, al igual que todo en esta vida, tiene un precio-

-No me comerás, monstruo embustero- Jack blande su espada, listo para atacar. La araña recibe un corte en unas de sus patas y un vapor negro se desprendió de la herida. De repente, comenzó a quemarse al igual que lo hacia Aku al contacto con esa arma mágica.

-Debía comprobarlo por mi misma- La araña mira con tristeza su extremidad perdida, siendo consumida por el poder puro que emanaba la espada del samurai –Los rumores de este acero forjado por los dioses son reales, siendo así no me queda más opción…-

La araña se lanza sobre el samurai, este le da una estocada, pero no logra tocarla. La _dama-araña_ se transformó en miles de pequeñas arañas negras que escaparon entre las hojas del otoño y se esparcieron por el bosque de robles.

El samurai envaina su espada, y se quita una pequeña araña perdida en la cima de su hombro. Mira con duda el koto y trata de tocar una nota en este instrumento. Se desintegra apenas logra alcanzar unas de sus cuerdas, convirtiéndose en polvo.

Jack frunce el ceño molesto. Esta araña resultó ser otro espíritu maligno que intentaba devorarlo, pero no era como todos los que se había enfrentado. Se desintegraba como Aku, al roce de su espada, no era pretensioso y sabía cuando retirarse. Debía ser un ser muy similar a ese horrible demonio y se preguntaba si podía confiar en sus palabras.

Si su destino era permanecer en esa época, debía buscar una forma de ir en contra de este y regresar al pasado. Tal vez podía preguntar por ahí si era posible vencer al** _"Destino"._**

...

**Continuara…**

**...  
><strong>

**N/A:Este capitulo esta basado en la película animada de Hellboy, donde se enfrenta a un criatura similar a esta. Además Ella, la Araña aparece en el "señor de los anillos". Es un monstruo muy conocido en el folcklor japonés. El siguiente capitulo es un historia distinta, pero es la continuación de esta.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Samurai Jack**_ no me pertenece y si así fuera, obligaría a Gendy hacer una segunda temporada... o por lo menos darle un final a la serie ;P

**...**

**Gunslinger**

...

Los rumores que solía pescar en los bares de mala muerte lo llevaron hasta allá. Siendo poco probable de que esa pista logre dar con un camino seguro hacía el paradero de las hermanas_ Destino_, ahora se encontraba caminando en medio de un valle completamente desolado y pobre.

Era pura suerte que consiguiera un poco de comida en ese duro paraje. Ese sitio había sido abandonado a su suerte, convirtiéndose en una tierra salvaje domina por espíritus de tiempos remotos, demasiados hostiles para soportar la compañía de las criaturas dependientes del mundo material.

Jack podía sentir a su espada estremeciéndose por la rara sensación de estar siendo rondados por criaturas intangibles. Su parte supersticiosa comenzó a trabajar, y empezó hacer juegos de palabras en su cabeza. Pensaba en animales u objetos varios, para mantener su mente ocupada y a los espíritus fuera.

La situación mejoró un poco cuando encontró un pequeño pueblo, y realmente creyó tener la suerte suficiente como para lograr dormir bajo un techo esa noche.

El Samurai se acercó con calma a ese lugar, tratando de no aparentar hostilidad ni mucho menos levantar sospechas. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que no había una sola alma en ese pequeño pueblo fantasma.

-¡Hola!- Jack intentó hacerse anunciar, no muy acostumbrado a levantar tanto la voz sin estar enfadado -¿Hay alguien aquí?-

Quería hablar con alguien, realmente le urgía un poco de contacto con otras personas o seres que compartan su lengua. A veces pasaba tantos periodos de soledad que la idea de comenzar hablarse a si mismo le resultaba atractiva. Su voz parecía perder potencia por el poco uso que le daba.

Pero nadie estuvo dispuesto a contestarle.

El samurai suspira resignado y llega a una vieja posada. El piso de madera cruje debajo de sus sandalias cuando abre la puerta dispuesto a entrar. Era un sitio lúgubre, vació, pero desordenado. Las personas que habían estado allí se marcharon, dejando sobre la mesa media partida de poker sin terminar, vasos y botellas llenas de lo que habría sido whisky añejado y algo de dinero polvoriento sobre las mesas.

Jack iba a relajarse, pero sus finos sentidos detectan una presencia.

Un disparo resonó en ese sitio, y con una velocidad impresionante, Jack logra esquivarlo. Estaba aterrado por no haberse percatado de la presencia del otro ser que estaba allí.

El siguiente disparo lo desvió con su espada, y esta a su vez, no se sintió agredida. Esa bala no era común o maligna como las armas de Aku, la espada la reconoció como una igual.

El acero de la hoja resonó de forma melódica, como si estuviera saludando a una vieja amiga. Rápidamente la espada dejo de vibrar y todo quedó en silencio.

Jack no puede evitar fruncir el seño y mirar con desconfianza hacia todos lados. Sentía la presencia de una persona allí, pero no podía divisarlo con su vista.

-No eres un demonio-

La voz que afirmaba esto, sobresaltó levemente al samurai, que se puso en guardia en la dirección hacía donde la escuchó. Sus ojos divisaron una sombra que comenzó a moverse hacía él.

-No soy un monstruo o un demonio- Dice Jack con calma –Soy… me llaman Jack-

-Ya veo- El hombre que surgió de las sombras era de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes. Poseía una poblada barba y enormes ojeras adornaban su rostro. Estaba vestido con un saco de cuero largo completamente destrozado, usaba botas y sombrero de vaquero. Se lo notaba molesto y algo ofuscado por haber atacado a un hombre inocente –Me tragaré mi orgullo y te pido que me perdones por… bueno, casi volarte los sesos-

Jack levantó una ceja con escepticismo al ver como ese hombre se reía nerviosamente de su situación. El silencio se apoderó del lugar nuevamente y los dos se miraron con intensidad.

-¿Qué haces en mi pueblo?- Dice el hombre finalmente, cansado de estar en ese incomodo silencio.

-Estoy buscando a las hermanas _Destino_- Jack dice esto con seriedad y nota que el hombre cambia su expresión al escucharlo.

-Deberías olvidarte de eso- El extraño parecía estar muy receloso de hablar sobre el tema –Nadie debería luchar contra el Destino-

-Tengo que buscar la forma de regresar a mi hogar, a mi época, para derrotar a Aku y evitar todo el mal que ha provocado- El samurai dice esto con voz firme, hacía mucho que no se sentía así de efusivo. Debía ser porque estaba tratando de convencer a un perfecto extraño para que lo ayude. Pero parecer un poco ridículo no le importaba. Si encontraba a las hermanas _Destino_, podría convencerlas de que le permitan regresar a su época. Él no podía vislumbrar otro camino para lograr su meta.

-Las hermanas _Destino_ odian que las desafíen- Dice el extraño hombre con una expresión cerrada –Cuando te digo que no las enfrentes ni las contradigas, es por una buena razón-

Aquel pistolero le dio la espalda para irse de allí, dejando al samurai insatisfecho. Finalmente, Jack decidió seguirlo y tratar de convencerlo para que le hable.

-Tú debes ser Anthony McKinnion- Dice Jack, viendo que aquel hombre encajaba con la descripción de ese personaje. Era el sujeto que buscaba, un hombre solitario, armado con un arma de fuego de considerable calibre, cuyas balas podían destruir a los demonios y espíritus malignos –Eres el Gunslinger que desafió a la hermanas _Destino_, y sabes donde puedo encontrarlas ¿Verdad?-

-Es gracioso como se esparcen los rumores- El pistolero se detiene y mira al samurai con algo de impaciencia. Las tripas de Jack comienzan a rugir por la falta de comida y Anthony no puede evitar reírse de él, haciendo que el samurai se sonroje levemente –Vamos, te invito a comer algo…-

Jack sonrió levemente ante la invitación, pero antes de que pudiera agradecer, Anthony agrega.

-No te emociones, te pediré que te marches cuando termines tu cena-

El samurai suspira levemente, pero decide aceptar de todos modos. Más adelante vería la forma de alcanzar su objetivo.

(…)

Cerca de ese pueblo, una sombra entre unos matorrales se remueve de un lado a otro a una velocidad impresionante. Sus ojos rojos delataron su posición, y haciendo un suave gruñido ronco, la sombra se dispone a atacar a un pequeño animal que pasaba allí.

Su extremidad superior se eleva al cielo, dejando al descubierto sus cinco afiladas garras que brillan con un intenso color carmín. Descienden rápidamente, destrozando al pequeño conejo. Su sangre mancha su rostro y sus ropas raídas que cubrían pocas partes de su cuerpo.

Sus dientes se acercan a la carne para desgarrarla y consumirla. Eran amarillentos pero afilado, sus encías eran negras y parecía que su boca había sido abierta por un objeto afilado para parecer más grande.

Al terminar su aperitivo, respiró con fuerza el ambiente, y detectó el aroma del ser que debía destruir.

La criatura sentía que esa noche no iba a perder, el Gunslinger iba a caer… aunque él tenga que acompañarlo en el proceso.

(…)

Jack miró su plato de frijoles, con trozos de carne flotando en aquel caldo parduzco, y tratando de evitar hacer una expresión de asco, comenzó a comer con algo de ansiedad. Anthony no lo mira, estaba ocupado masticando la carne de conejo que constituya ese plato y mirando el fuego como si buscara alguna profecía escondida allí.

-Esta… bueno- Jack suena algo incrédulo, realmente ese plato sabía mejor de lo que lucía. Siguió comiendo un poco más, haciendo sonreír a Anthony.

-Soy un buen cocinero, aunque mi hermano solía decirme que soy capaz de hacer lucir como un montón de mierda al más delicioso plato de comida- Anthony sonríe suavemente al terminar de hablar, y Jack no puede evitar reírse nervioso. No se acostumbraba a ese tipo de conversaciones, pero se notaba que aquel hombre quería a su hermano, su rostro se torno más suave al hablar sobre él.

-Entonces…- El samurai revuelve un poco su guisado mientras trata de cambiar el tema -¿Enfrentaste al _Destino_?-

-Si, lo hice- El hombre mira severamente a Jack –No sirvió de mucho, solo empeoró las cosas para mí y mi familia-

-Aún así, necesito encontrarlas, mi misión de vencer a Aku se retrasará aún más…-

-Solo empeorara tu situación, créeme, no se llaman _Destino_ por nada- Anthony lo había interrumpido, pero hizo una pausa que Jack respeto, y bebió un poco de agua de su taza de metal. Luego observó al samurai con intensidad –¿Sabes porque me enfrente a ellas?-

Jack niega y ve a Anthony mover las brasas de la fogata con una rama, para avivar el fuego.

-Mi destino era asesinar a mi hermano menor cuando llegara a los dieciséis años de edad, mi padre me exigió que lo aceptara porque era la única forma de evitar que el mal que tenía dentro de él destruyera a todo este pueblo… y al mundo- Anthony suspira apenado –Pero yo no pude hacerlo, es mi hermano, lo quería y aun lo quiero con toda mi alma ¿Por qué debía matarlo si éramos felices todos juntos? Entonces, quise cambiar nuestros destinos. Pero las enfurecidas hermanas aceleraron el proceso de transformación de mi hermano al demonio en que se convertiría, y más tarde, arrazo con todo este pueblo sin dejar un solo sobreviviente-

-Lo siento- Jack se figuraba que Anthony había escapado del ataque, al parecer, el hermano pequeño asesino también al padre de ambos.

-Ahora mi destino es inevitable- Anthony coloco sus manos delante de si, formando dos puños cerrados con fuerza –Si no termino con la vida de mi hermano, él no dejará de destruirlo todo-

-¿No hay otra opción? Tal vez podamos sacar el demonio que tiene dentro- Jack trata de levantar la moral de aquel hombre, pero este negó con vehemencia.

-Él no tiene un monstruo demoníaco dentro- Dice Anthony con calma –Él nació siendo un demonio-

-Ya veo…- Jack no estaba seguro de la naturaleza de ese pistolero, no detectaba el mal en Anthony, y su espada tampoco. Pero el joven estaba triste y desolado. Ese tipo de sensaciones, empuja a la oscuridad hasta el hombre más justo.

-¿Desistirás de buscar a _Destino_?- Pregunta preocupado Anthony.

-No tengo opción, si no las convenzo de cambiar mi futuro, no podré regresar a mi hogar- Dice Jack, completamente decidido.

-Te diré donde se encuentran- Anthony cerró los ojos y comenzó a explicarle a Jack el camino para encontrar a las hermanas destino. Al terminar, abre los ojos y lo mira con seriedad –Ten cuidado si en tu camino encuentras una hebra dorada, ellas pueden controlar lo que pueda pasarte, incluso el momento de tu muerte-

-Muchas gra…- Jack corta la frase y mira desconfiado hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Algo grande y poderoso se acercaba a ellos, sigilosamente. Pero su intento asesino era notorio, tanto que se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

-Mantén tu guardia en alto- El gunslinger se levanta y mira a la oscuridad que se extendía lejos de las llamas de su fogata –Ahí viene-

Un golpe terrible destroza por completo la fogata y casi todo el campamento que habían improvisado allí. Jack escapa con dificultad del ataque y observa aturdido mientras las marcas que aparecieron en la tierra seca eran obra de afiladas garras.

Poderosas garras que siquiera necesitaban tocarlos para destruir lo que se interponga en el camino de esa criatura.

-Hermano, has vuelto- Dice de forma soñadora Anthony.

Jack agudiza la vista y ve acercarse a ellos un monstruo alto, de espalda ancha, con una mandíbula sobresalida, ojos rojos, una cresta en la cabeza que aumentaba aún más su altura y parecía moverse por si misma. Sus piernas eran largas y musculosas, tenía afiladas garras en sus pies. Sus brazos eran largos también, parecía arrástralos por el piso a medida que caminaba. Sus manos tenían garras afiladas color carmín.

-¿Qué es esto?- Jack estaba aterrado ante la visión de la criatura que se disponía atacarlos.

-Es un Wendigo, un demonio del bosque- Dice con calma Anthony, saca su arma y desvía el segundo ataque de garras afiladas que iba atinarle a Jack. El monstruo grito lleno de dolor al sentir la herida de su brazo.

-Eso lo hará enfadar- Comenta Jack mientras desenvaina su espada –Hay que tratar de calmarlo-

-Lo sé, pero no quiero involucrarte en esto- Anthony corre a atacar al monstruo y este se desquita golpeándolo salvajemente.

Jack salta sobre la criatura, ejecuta un movimiento con su espada y desvía sus garras con precisión, evitando que siga lastimando a Anthony. La herida que le provoco al monstruo comenzó a quemarle, al igual que lo hacia con Aku. Ese ser no era un humano, y ahora estaba dudando de que Anthony lo fuera.

-¿Anthony?- Jack ve con horror como el rostro del joven cambio rotundamente, sus facciones dejaron de ser las de un hombre corriente y ahora eran finas y delicadas. Sus ojos parecían esmeraldas y carecían completamente de pupila. Su cabello se volvió brillante y parecía despedir luz propia.

-Es mi hermano, Jack- Dice Anthony con dificultad, recuperándose del ataque de aquel monstruo –No puedo dejar que lo mates-

Una ráfaga de viento golpea a Jack sin previo aviso separándolo de su espada y arrojándolo lejos de allí.

Anthony toma aquella arma, sin percatarse que su hermano estaba justo detrás de él. La garra iba a caer sobre él para partirlo a la mitad, pero aquel ser de cabello brillante gira y clava la espada de Jack en el corazón de su hermano. La criatura reacciona ante este ataque y le atraviesa el pecho a Anthony con sus garras.

La sangre de ambos goteo por unos instantes. Los dos hermanos se miraron a los ojos en ese momento, y sonrieron levemente.

Jack se levanta del suelo y ve como los dos hermanos comienzan a quemarse espontáneamente hasta consumirse. El fuego convertía en cenizas los cuerpos de esas dos criaturas que compartían un lazo sanguíneo a pesar de pertenecer a distintos mundos.

Jack observó callado como los dos hermanos desaparecían de la faz de la Tierra. Luego tomó su espada y la guardo sin más preámbulos. La sangre había desaparecido por completo de la hoja de acero mágico.

Más tarde, el samurai junto un par de piedras, construyo unas tumbas para los dos hermanos, y encontró algo de licor para ofrecerlo como tributo. Mojo las piedras y se quedo taciturno, sin saber si darles una oración. Las hermanas _Destino_ cobraron venganza por haber sido retadas, y llevaron a ambos hermanos hacía su destrucción.

Sin embargo, Jack sabía que debía derrotar a las hermanas _Destino_. No podía concebir otro camino para alcanzar su meta y regresar a su época.

...

Continuara.

...

N/A: Despacito se termina este fic ;P


	3. Chapter 3

**_Samurai Jack_** no me pertenece y si así fuera, obligaría a Gendy hacer una segunda temporada... o por lo menos darle un final a la serie ;P

**...**

**Las hermanas Destino**

Jack no podía creer lo que veía delante de él. Era el cuarto puente que encontraba completamente destruido, el cual se suponía que unía su camino a la montaña que debía escalar para llegar al valle del Destino.

Había perdido varios días buscando una forma de atravesar ese desfiladero, y no había tenido suerte en encontrar una senda para hacerlo. Sentía que el camino solo empeoraba más y más, para desalentarlo a que no sigua con esta empresa.

Aún así, pedir de favor a las hermanas _**Destino**_ que le permitan regresar a su época y derrotar a Aku en el pasado, tal vez era la única forma de salvar al mundo de todos los males que había causado. Así que, no podía darse por vencido.

Aunque el desfiladero parecía imposible de cruzar sin un puente, Jack no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo buscando otro. Con cuidado, comienza a baja por las rocosas e inestable ladera, que se desarmaba a medida que sus manos terminaban de afirmarse en cada saliente, para no caer al abismo.

Era una locura bajar de esa forma, pero no tenía muchas opciones.

El samurai noto como los dedos de sus manos comenzaron a sangrarle, a pesar de tener callos que podrían soportar golpes directos. La piedra no solo estaba dura sino también filosa, otra razón más para desistir y abandonar aquel fatídico viaje.

Pelear contra el destino era imposible para un mortal, pero Jack no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, sabiendo que tres damas estaban dictando su futuro y alejándolo de su batalla final contra Aku. Tenía que remediarlo de alguna forma o por lo menos averiguar sus verdaderos motivos para que no le permitan regresar a su hogar.

Mientras pensaba esto, logra llegar a una grieta a mitad de su descenso. No quería pensar lo peligroso que sería ascender por esta misma montaña, pero trató de guardar sus energías para evitar malherirse innecesariamente.

Al caer en aquella grieta, Jack suspira cansado, y trata de tomar aire. Ve que sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y mancha parte de su yukata con esta. Con cuidado, saca un género donde guardaba sus escasas provisiones y limpia sus manos, tratando de detener la hemorragia.

Cuando termina de limpiar sus heridas, se dio cuenta que entre la suave tela de algodón que ahora se había manchado con sangre, había una delicada hebra dorada. Sus dedos la toman para examinarla y se da cuenta de que esta era de oro sólido.

Algo malo iba a suceder, podía sentirlo en los huesos.

Se levantó del suelo, tratando de mantener la calma pero colocando sus manos cerca del mango de su espada. La grieta era muy profunda, tanto como para penetrar aquella montaña y albergar, vaya a dios saber, alguna que otra criatura.

El sitio estaba silencioso, lo único que escuchaba ahora era su corazón y el sonido que hacía el aire al entrar por sus fosas nasales. Jack ni se estremeció cuando de repente, vio aquel tentáculo viscoso y negro, surgir desde la oscuridad de aquella grieta. Este reptaba hacia él, buscando palpar si había algo comestible que atrapar.

Jack retrocede con suavidad, haciendo crujir sus sandalias en aquel piso rocoso. Su rostro siquiera se inmuto cuando otro tentáculo baboso se acerco a sus pies. Retrocedió un poco más y noto que el vacío estaba atrás de él. Ya no podía retroceder más.

Fue entonces cuando aquel enorme monstruo mecánico se lanzó sobre él, empujándolo hacia el final de aquella grieta. Jack reacciona, saca su espada y la clava en el caparazón de aquella criatura que tenía forma de cangrejo y pulpo combinados. El metal cedió y la espada se incrusto en la coraza de aquella criatura artificial.

Jack se sujeto al mango de su espada, tratando de no ser herido por aquel monstruo, que seguía atacándolo a pesar de estar cayendo por un interminable abismo. Pateo con fuerza los tentáculos de metal que ahora intentaban herirlo y esquivo los rayos láser que intentaban alcanzarlo.

El samurai saca la espada del caparazón de aquel monstruo, y corta uno de los tentáculos de metal que iba directo a su cara, manchándose con aceite que escapo desde el corte. Por la fuerza que aplico en este ataque, comenzó a separarse del monstruo, mientras este perdía el control a medida que seguían cayendo por aquel acantilado.

Jack se da cuenta de que el borde la montaña estaba cerca de él y trata de parar su caía con la ayuda del acero de su espada.

Clavo su espada en la pared del desfiladero, y esta comenzó a destrozar la piedra, haciendo saltar chispas por la fricción. Finalmente se incrusta en un punto y deja suspendido a Jack, deteniendo su caía tan duramente, que provoca que su hombro derecho se disloque.

Jack logra reaccionar a pesar del dolor, y sujeta el mango de su espada con su mano izquierda, para evitar caerse.

Mira hacia abajo y ve que la criatura se había estrellado en el valle, explotando en miles de pedazos.

El samurai salta hacia una saliente, con mucha dificultad. Guarda su espada en su funda, y con cuidado calza su brazo en su hombro. Esto provoco una sensación desagradable, pero se recuperó de inmediato. Ya estaba listo para continuar.

(…)

Jack terminó de descender esa montaña con demasiada dificultad. Al llegar al valle, se sintió algo inquieto porque sentía que algo no estaba marchando bien. El ambiente era calmo, no hacía ni frío ni calor, y olía a frutas frescas con menta.

De repente, comenzó a sentir sus piernas cada vez más pesadas. Cae al suelo, sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba demasiado entumecido y no podía avanzar.

Cierra los ojos por un momento, y al abrirlos nuevamente, ve una hebra dorada frente a él. De seguro era de oro sólido como la anterior.

Jack auguró la siguiente calamidad que caía sobre él, demasiado tarde.

Trató de levantarse del suelo, cuando aquella gigantesca planta carnívora lo ataco. Sus hojas y lianas lo golpearon brutalmente, por que estaba demasiado embotado por el aroma que despedía sus venenosas flores como para moverse.

Con un solo movimiento, saca su espada y corta con facilidad una de las lianas.

Jack se sentía paralizado, no podía hacer muchos de aquellos movimientos básicos de evasión que siempre lo sacaban del apuro, por lo que se deja arrastrar por la planta. Esta termina depositándolo dentro de un enorme capullo de pétalos rosados.

La planta ya estaba tranquila, al haber capturado a su presa y se queda completamente inmóvil.

Dentro de aquel capullo de pétalos gruesos y carnosos, Jack puedo respirar aire limpio. Tuvo suerte que las glándulas que producen el écido para disolver a las presas no se llevaran bien con las que provocaban el venenoso gas que paralizó su cuerpo.

Tomo unas bocanadas de aire rancio, y probo mover sus manos. Finalmente había tomado su espada y la blande con cuidado. Mientras trataba de no tocar ningún nervio, el acido de la planta comienza a subir por sus tobillos, quemándolos lentamente.

Jack entorna sus ojos con determinación, blande su espada y con dos sablazos, destaza al capullo, haciendo que la planta lo escupa por puro reflejo de sus nervios.

El samurai estaba cubierto aún por la savia y el acido de la planta, pero como no había veneno en el ambiente. Aprovechando la oportunidad, se lanza de inmediato sobre el tallo de la planta y lo destroza, cortándola al ras de suelo, dejando caer pesadamente aquel enorme vegetal.

Estaba seguro que las hermanas _Destino_ no deseaban que las encuentren, y cualquier viajero podría sentirse desalentado en continuar con aquel viaje después de esto. Pero él no tenía más opciones, que seguir adelante.

(…)

Jack llega exhausto a la base de la montaña del Destino, y allí estaba la puerta para entrar al palacio de las hermanas. No había hebras doradas hasta entonces, pero él aguardaba encontrar otra pronto.

Tenía dos de esas hebras, y las hermanas eran tres. La tercera hebra debía ser la más terrible y mortal.

Tal vez porque estaba muy cansado para continuar, o porque era su naturaleza, no le pareció extraño encontrar una anciana, vestida con viejos harapos, sentada en uno de los caminos hacia el palacio del Destino.

Jack la observó con vehemencia y preocupación, se acercó a ella para poder averiguar si necesitaba ayuda. El joven samurai se quedó expectante delante de esa anciana, escuchando como jadeaba agotada y finalmente pregunta.

-¿Necesita ayuda, Señora?-

La anciana lo mira molesta, y con lo que parecía ser un morral de cuero le da un débil golpe a la cabeza de Jack.

-Es señorita, para usted jovencito descarriado- La mujer había gastado demasiada energía dando aquel golpe, así que comienza a jadear de nuevo –Y necesito que me levantes, me caí y tengo miedo de haberme quebrado la cadera-

Jack suspiró con paciencia. Miró el camino que debía seguir para penetrar el palacio, pero tomo la decisión de sacar a la anciana de allí.

-¿Quiere que la cargue?-

-Oh, si, por favor- La anciana se sujeta a la espalda de Jack y sonríe divertida al estar en movimiento de nuevo –Finalmente, podré volver a casa-

Jack se disponía a salir de la cueva, pero la anciana le golpea la cabeza con su mano. Este no se queja, pero la mira con algo de exasperación.

-Mi casa está en el palacio, niño tonto- La anciana le señala el palacio del Destino a Jack –Muévete que tengo hilos que cortar y mis hermanas me esperan-

-Está bien- Jack estaba un poco serio, la anciana vivía en un lugar muy peligroso y no quería que algo le pase mientras estaba con él.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí?- La anciana no temía parecer entrometida y comienza a preguntar –Este sitio no tiene nada que ofrecerle a un joven como tu-

-Estoy en buscando un camino para regresar a mi hogar- Declara el samurai.

-Ya veo ¿y crees que aquí lo encontraras?- La mujer sonaba condescendiente, como si esperara a que Jack le dijera solo la verdad.

-No lo sé, pero tal vez encuentre una pista-

-¿Acaso sabes quienes viven en este palacio?- La anciana sonaba un tanto amargada –Las hermanas _**Destino**_ son bastante irritantes-

-Lo sé, me he encontrado con monstruos e infortunios desde que comencé esta busqueda- Agrega taciturno Jack.

-¿No has pensado en retroceder?-

-Varias veces, pero no puedo hacerlo- Jack esta muy serio al respecto –El mundo ha sido desvastado por la maldad de Aku, monstruos y criaturas de otras dimensiones asolan estas tierras, siendo que no deberían estar aquí, por eso estoy decidido a regresar a mi época, para evitar todo este mal que ha ocasionado este demonio-

-Hay, mi niño- La anciana un poco abrumada por aquellas palabras –Si cargas al mundo en tus espaldas, de seguro va terminar aplastándote-

-Lo sé, pero soy el único que puede vencer a Aku…-

-Ya veo ¿No has pensado en que tal vez no estés listo para enfrentarlo?- La mujer parecía sonar un tanto comprensiva ante las palabras de Jack.

-¿Cómo dice?-

-Aku fácilmente te envió al futuro, como dijiste, y evito que sigas enfrentándolo en el pasado- La anciana agrega con cierta calma -¿Qué tal si vuelve a mandarte nuevamente al futuro cuando regreses al pasado e intentes pelear con él?-

-Yo…-

-Seria un ciclo interminable, muchacho- La anciana sonaba un tanto desolada, pero estaba siendo sincera. Era probable que eso sucediera.

-Pero sé que debo regresar al pasado para derrotarlo- Agrega Jack, completamente decidido.

-Claro, regresar al pasado es la única forma de terminar con todo esto, pero deberías pensar en la forma adecuada de hacerlo-

Jack no entendía lo que quería decir la anciana. La mujer comenzó a quejarse de sus doloridos huesos, por lo que tuvieron que detenerse para que ella tome sus medicinas para el dolor, que consistía en un espeso jarabe de color verde.

-Es horrible ser vieja, pero uno llega acostumbrarse- Dice la anciana.

-Me lo figuro- Agrega Jack, asintiendo.

-Claro, tu también envejecerás…- La anciana dice esto con cierta parsimonia, luego se recarga en Jack cuando ve que habían llegado a la entrada del palacio.

-Entra, necesitas un baño y una buena comida después de esto-

-Pero yo…- El samurai no sabía si debía perder el tiempo en esas cosas.

-No te recomiendo que me contradigas- La anciana le da otro golpe a Jack en la cabeza con la palma de su mano y le señala el camino –Adelante, ve asearte y te prepararé algo para que comas-

(…)

Jack había terminado de bañarse, y se había vestido con la nueva yukata que la anciana le había dejado. Era idéntica a la suya, solo que la tela no estaba tan gastada y sucia por las batallas. Su espada seguía allí, junto con el resto de sus escasas pertenencias.

La mujer lo había conducido a los salones del palacio, como si el lugar le pertenecería solo a ella. Le había indicado donde cenarían y donde estaba el baño. Le pidió, que bajo todo precepto, se muestre cortes y amable en la cena.

Jack no se preguntó porque hizo tanto hincapié en el asunto de la cortesía, pero la anciana se encontraba en la mesa del comedor acompañada de otras dos mujeres. Una mujer rubia y joven, de enormes ojos azules que lo miraban con aprensión. La otra, era una mujer madura, de cabello rojizo con enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, que estaba mirando a Jack con cara de pocos amigos.

-No están felices de verte- La anciana le enseña supuesto junto al asiento que ella iba ocupar –Compórtate y come con nosotras…-

-¡No comeré con este mortal, hermana!- Grita indignada la hermana del medio, tirando sus cubiertos sobre el plato –No tiene las tres hebras de oro, no merece nuestra audiencia-

-Si las tiene- Dice la anciana con calma –Muchacho, saca las hebras de oro-

Jack saca las dos hebras que encontró en el camino, y la anciana agrega la tercera. Ella le sonríe, mostrándole a Jack su pobre dentadura amarillenta.

-Aquí están las tres hebras, hermanas- La anciana las enseña a las dos para que comiencen a deliberar, y ellas asienten conformes.

-Jack, quiero que escuches atentamente lo que te tiene deparado el destino- Dice la más anciana de las tres.

-Samurai Jack, antes de comenzar esta cena quiero decirte que muchas personas de esta época dependen de tus acciones, y están destinadas a que los salves, te guste o no- La mas joven escupe esto con cierta molestia.

-Tus acciones aquí afectaran, no solo al futuro sino también al pasado, no necesito decirte en que exactamente, pero te queda mucho camino para recorrer y me pone de mal humor que trates de negarte a recorrerlo- La hermana del medio golpea la mesa, ante la molestia de tener que explicar sus razones.

-Solo quiero regresar a mi época, señoritas- Jack sonó tan apacible como pudo –Mi destino es derrotar a Aku…-

-Eso es cierto- Dice entusiasmada la anciana –Eres el que le quitará la vida a Aku, yo lo sé porque estoy impaciente por cortar su hilo-

-Hermana, trata de mantener la compostura- Dice la menor de las tres con cierta calma, mirando a la anciana con recelo –Somos conciente de tu destino, samurai-

-Pero las cosas no siempre son como uno quieren que sea, y tienen que hacerse de la forma en que están predestinado- Agrega la cansada hermana del medio, ahora un poco más tranquila ante la presencia de Jack.

-No te podemos decir lo que deparara tu futuro ni mucho menos permitirte que te vayas de esta época antes de tiempo- Continua la hermana menor, moviendo sus delicado cabello rubio hacía atrás.

-Pero te aseguramos que el final de tu viaje y el final de Aku están íntimamente relacionados- Concluye la del medio, para luego atacar sus alimentos con ansiedad.

Jack asiente, abatido ante la sensación de no haber logrado su objetivo, pero un poco consternado de que esas tres mujeres estén tan tranquilas ante todo el sufrimiento que la mayoría de las personas tenían que soportar, culpa del malvado Aku.

La hermana mayor, la mas anciana de las tres, noto esa sensación de amargura en él, pero no dijo nada hasta que todos terminaron aquella suntuosa cena.

(…)

-Mis hermanas están enojadas contigo por querer retarlas, temían que amenazaras con cortarles la cabeza- La anciana dice esto mientras acompaña a Jack a la salida del castillo.

-Yo creía que no querían que derrotara a Aku, pero creo que debo seguir con mi camino, sin tomar atajos- Dice con amargura Jack.

-Ya muchacho, no te exasperes, tal vez yo no pueda decirte cuando será el momento en que esta pesadilla termine, pero puedo darte una pista- La anciana trata de animar un poco al samurai, el rostro del hombre no se ilumina por completo, pero se notaba un tanto más esperanzado.

-¿Si?-

-No sabes lo que se siente tener un hilo en tus manos que deseas cortar con toda tu alma, porque no solo mis hermanas han visto toda la maldad de Aku, yo lo he visto muchas veces, desafiando mi autoridad, diciendo que nunca podré alcanzarlo- La voz de la anciana helaba la sangre de Jack, a medida que su furia se colaba en cada una de aquellas palabras –Me es muy difícil cortar el hilo de los guerreros que mueren en batalla, de las mujeres que son asesinas por el odio y de los niños que son atormentados por el hambre, pero jamás he sentido tanta urgencia de cortar un hilo como este-

-Acaso usted es…-

-Escucha mi niño, solo podrás regresar a tu época cuando Aku sienta la necesidad de enviarte al pasado…- La anciana asiente levemente -…Ese momento esta más cerca de lo que crees, y cuando pase, llegara el momento en que corte su hilo-

-¿Por qué Aku querrá enviarme al pasado?-

-Eso es algo, que tendrás que descubrirlo por tu propia cuenta muchacho- La anciana le da una palmada en la espalda al samurai –A tu espada le di un pequeño regalo, para cuando llegue ese momento, una habilidad que ni los dioses que la forjaron podían darle… trata de ser precavido en usarlo, porque solo funcionará una vez-

-Muchas Gracias-

Jack emprendió nuevamente su viaje. Aún sintiendo el frío en el estómago por la sensación de tener a la _Muerte _de su parte para cumplir su destino de destruir a Aku. Y presentía que no iba a poder lograr regresar a su época de otra forma, más que en manos de aquel demonio.

Pero eso no significa que no podía intentar otros métodos, tal vez el destino no estaba determinado de esa forma pero él estaba decidido a buscar la forma de reescribirlo.

Tenía que hacerlo, para derrotar a Aku y liberar al mundo de su terrible maldad.

….

FIN


End file.
